Starting Over with You
by deenew27
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is in her last year of High School, she is Captain of the Cheer team and she really wants to win the Competition. Distractions and the past start to get in the way of that. She has her friends and family for support, but what happens when the new guy comes makes her realize that life is not meant to be perfect. Modern day AU. I don't own TVD characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning

Bonnie walks through the halls of Mystic Falls High with her leopard print bag on her left and her cheer bag on the right. Her long black hair falls in curls behind her bouncing as she walked to her English class. _I cannot be late again of Mrs. Sommers will give me detention and it's my last year I can't have that._ Bonnie's pace picks up a bit and she barely makes it a few seconds before the bell. Once she takes her seat she sighs. Taking out her laptop looks over her essay. Mrs. Sommers stops her instruction to introduce the new guy. Bonnie looks up from her computer and let's out a small gasp. He is gorgeous with his black hair gelled back, his light brown eyes, he looked like he worked out and Bonnie felt as though he had that 'bad boy' look. Which wasn't Bonnie's thing, but that didn't mean she couldn't look.

"Class this is Lorenzo St. John, he will be joining us at Mystic Falls High School for his last year. Now Lorenzo please take a seat. And the rest of you go back to polishing your papers." Bonnie quickly looks back at her laptop pretending to focus on it. She hears giggles from her left coming from several of the girls on her cheer squad all gushing over the new kid. "Hey handsome come sit next to us." Bonnie mentally rolls her eyes at Rebekah's comment. She turns to see her blow him a kiss and Valerie wink at him. She shakes her head. Bonnie doesn't notice his presence until he's her standing near the desk beside her.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Bonnie shakes her head not allowing herself to speak. _Whoa, where did that voice come from? Damnit that makes him way more attractive than he already is!_ He takes a seat he pulls out his own laptop and powers it up. He leans over and asks, "So, what's this paper about?" Bonnie stops typing to look at him. He had a birthmark under his left eye and he was looking at her with curiosity she takes a deep breathe before answering. "Well, it's a 3 paged paper on what happened during your summer break." Lorenzo nods, "That's doesn't seem so hard." He looks at her with a smile Bonnie blushes and goes back to her paper. "Though I think you'll have more time to write yours she assigned it to us yesterday." She looks out of the corner of her eyes to see him nod. For the remainder of class Bonnie fixes her mistakes then takes her laptop over to Mrs. Sommer to look over her essay.

When she get's the stamp of approval she looks at her phone for the time and this class is almost over. She turns off her laptop and puts in her backpack. "So, what's your next class?" Lorenzo asks. "Trigonometry. You?" He looks at his schedule. "Physics and then History after." Bonnie nods. "Well, your Physics class is right across from mine and since were going to have history together, I guess I should show you where it is." Lorenzo lifts a playful brow. "Yeah?" Bonnie nods. The bell rings and they get their bags walking out of the classroom. Bonnie shows him where the bathroom is on the way just in case he needed it. Once they are reach their appropriate classes they go their separate ways and Bonnie's not even in her seat yet before Elena bombards her with questions.

"Bonnie, who was that? Is he the new guy that everyone's been talking about? Did you talk to him? Is he nice?" Bonnie covers her mouth, "Elena Gilbert, please give me a second to get my stuff out and then I can answer your questions." Bonnie removes her hand from her mouth opening her backpack and pulling out a green notebook and a blue pen. "His name is Lorenzo St. John, yes I obviously talked to him because he had to find his next class, and yeah he seems nice." Elena smiles happily. "Then invite him to come and sit with us at lunch." Bonnie gives her a questioning look. Elena puts her hands up in surrender, "I'm not trying to pull anything, I promise I know that your steal healing from what happened to Kai last month." Bonnie nods her head stiffly.

It's awkward silence after that until the bell rings and Mrs. Halpern who is from what Bonnie heard was a 'Bubbly bright lady' (And it's not because of her blonde hair). It's the woman's personality. Bonnie groans this is not one of her favorite classes, but she get's through it and it's not long before the class is over. Bonnie packs up and after she says bye to Elena she waits for Lorenzo to come out of his class. "Hey, Lorenzo how was physics?" He chuckles, "It probably went better than your trig class right? Umm?" Bonnie smiles, "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She hold her hand out he takes it placing a kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure, and please call me Enzo." Bonnie nods as she slowly pulls her hand away.

They walk in silence to history. When they reach the class they find some seats in the middle and put their stuff down. Bonnie takes out her book and blue notebook with a black pen attached to it. They still have some time before the class starts. She turns to him, "So do you want to have lunch with my friends and I?" He smirks, "Well since you're the first person to not get uncomfortable around me, yes Bonnie Bennett. I'll join you." Bonnie smiles then turns her attention to Mr. Saltzman. For some odd reason History has been one of her best subjects, besides English of course, but I guess learning more about this town's history it just amazes her. She notices through her hair Enzo looking at her for most of the class and she blushes and focuses back on her notes.

When the class is almost over Mr. Saltzman gives them the reading for the next class and they are dismissed. Bonnie puts her stuff away and grabs her stuff Enzo follows suit then they walk to the cafeteria, they get their food and Bonnie shows him where she and her friends hang out. "Hey guys I want you to meet Enzo. And Enzo that's Caroline, her boyfriend Tyler, Matt, Elena and her boyfriend Stefan." Enzo nods and they make room for them at the table. "So Enzo where are you from?" Bonnie looks at Caroline. _What is she trying to do?_ "Well Caroline, I was originally born in London and then my family and I moved to Oregon for my first three years of High school and then here. My family likes to travel with the business. And it led them here." Caroline nods. "So, do you play any sports?" Bonnie rolls her eyes shaking her head at Tyler. "Yes, I played baseball the past three years back in Oregon." Tyler nods. The questions stop for about ten minutes before Elena asks, "So, are you enjoying yourself here in town." Enzo shrugs. "Honestly, I haven't had that much time to enjoy anything with all the unpacking, that needs to be done we moved here a mere two days ago." Elena nods, "Oh, sorry. Well, if you need any help we can surely make that easier, right guys." Everyone but, Matt agrees. Not that it bugs us as much as it use to.

"So, what are your last two classes of the day?" Enzo asks turning to Bonnie. She finishes taking her drink of water then sets it on the table. "Physics then French ll after. And you?" Enzo pulls out his schedule. "Welding and it seems well have French together." Bonnie nods. "Wait did you just say welding? Dude we have that class together and I can show you where the French class is after." Enzo nods to Tyler and the bell sounds. "I'll see you later." Bonnie nods as she grabs her stuff leaving to her next class. Caroline has Physics with her so they walk together. "Bonnie is it just me or is Enzo flirting with you?" Bonnie rolls her eyes, but blush creeps it's way on her face. "Care, really? I just met the guy and besides he has that bad boy vibe to him and I prefer good boys." Caroline rolls her eyes, "Then why don't you date Matt?" Bonnie stops walking. "No way, he's too serious all the time unless he's around Tyler, and plus I don't date my friends ex. Matt is just not my type of good boy."

Caroline shakes her head, "Whatever you say, but Bon you need to stop judging by the way he looks for all you know Enzo could be a total sweetheart. Bonnie you promised Kai, and your Grams that you would get out of the pretty head of yours." She nods the rest of the way to class there is silence they take their seats the class starts Bonnie makes a real effort to listen to what the teacher says and take notes, but she knows Caroline is right about one thing: She needs to give him a chance. That class is over sooner than Bonnie thought and she parts ways with Caroline heading to French ll on her way she sees Rebekah and Valerie glaring at her as she walks pass them. Bonnie shakes her head as she reaches her class finding Enzo already there sitting in the third row. She goes and sits next to him. "So how was Welding?" Enzo looks up from his phone to say. "It's was more or less easy for me. It's a hobby of mine." Bonnie nods she takes out her notebook and pen.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Bonnie tilts her head to the side. "Well, I have to cheer tryouts that I have to take care of why?" Enzo shrugs. "Just curious is all, I noticed you had another bag with you." Bonnie nods, "Well if you must know I'm head cheerleader and we have tryouts today."Enzo smirks, "I knew I got a somewhat artistic vibe when I met you."Bonnie smiles the class starts and they take their notes. Mr. Donald said that the person we sit next to will be our partner for the rest of the year for the dialogue practices and then we will be doing a script for the whole school later so that's going to be fun, not. "So, I guess were partners." Enzo says with a smile. Bonnie nods the finishes off her notes. Soon the class is over and everyone packs up leaving for the day. Bonnie walks out with Enzo in tow.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bonnie stops, "If you want too, just a warning though if you distract my practice I'll kick you out." He chuckles holding a hand up in surrender. "I promise not to." Bonnie rolls her eyes and continues to walk out and headed for the gym. Bonnie pushed the door open to see Caroline and Elena talking to some of the girls who want to tryout and then she sees Rebekah and Valerie sitting in the bleachers just not paying attention to any of the others, typical. She places her stuff down, she claps her hands and everyone's turns to look at her.

"Alright, let's get started. Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett, and if you didn't know that, well now you do. I'm Captain of the Varsity team if you have any questions feel free to ask. We need four more girls on Varsity. JV needs at least 20 girls. Caroline, Elena, and I will show you the routine for the football team and basketball team." Bonnie stands center with Caroline on her left and Elena on her right. They start the cheer chant doing the motions and then it's over. They break it down for them and that's when Rebekah and Valerie decide to join them. Bonnie shakes her head she looks up to see Enzo giving her a thumbs up she smiles. For the most part there is no drama until the end when Bonnie chooses the four girls that will be on Varsity.

"Alright, Sarah Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Tessa Olson, and Jessica Morgan." Everyone claps except for Rebekah and Valerie. "Junior's on the Varsity squad? You can't-" Bonnie holds her hand out. "Rebekah stop, these girls have the spirit and they gave it their all and that is what we need to win the championship. The decision has been made." Bonnie looks at Caroline who nods. "So the rest of you are on JV you can pick up your uniforms tomorrow after school we just need your sizes." The girls and the three guys form a line and Elena offers to help out Caroline. Bonnie walks the four new girls a short distance away. "I need the same from you four and don't pay any attention to Rebekah and Valerie they just want to be the only blondes on Varsity."

Katherine smirks, "I'm not sorry at all." Flipping her blonde locks. Bonnie gets the girls measurements then she goes over the routine that the team had started yesterday and they get it down within five minutes. Then it's time to leave. They all gather around putting their hands in saying "Go Timberwolves!" Bonnie grabs her stuff just as Enzo descends the stairs, "Is it always like this?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, it's much worse especially come time for the Cheer Competition." Enzo nods. "So, do you need a ride home?" Bonnie shakes her head as she checks her phone she just got a text from Caroline. "On second thought yes." They leave the gym.

They walk out of the building and to the parking lot. There are only seven cars left, Enzo walks over to the 2013 Lincoln MKZ (the only reason she knows what that car is because her cousin has one, but it's red.) keys in hand unlocking the door the passenger side once he's in the car. Bonnie puts her cheer bag on the floor and the other on her lap. He pulls out of the parking lot and into a light traffic. Bonnie gives him the directions to her house and for some reason he's already headed that way. Once they pull up to the tan two-story house Enzo puts the car in park turning to her.

"Well, thanks for letting me tag along with you. And for helping me find my classes." Bonnie smiles, "Your welcome, and thanks for not interrupting my practice." He chuckles. "Your welcome." Bonnie opens the door getting ready to head out when she stops. "Can I see your phone?" He gives it to her without question. She puts her number in and gives it back to him. She get's out with all her stuff and closes the door. Enzo gets out as well. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Bonnie nods heading up the small steps pulling out her keys and opens the door.

"Ooh, Bonnie's got a boyfriend." She rolls her eyes as she shuts the door. "No, he's not Jamie." The eight year-old crosses his arms. "Why not?" Bonnie walks passed him going upstairs, "Because I just met him." With that she closes her door. Throwing her stuff on her bed she grabs her pjs and goes to take a shower once that's finished she goes downstairs to find something to eat. "Hey Mom." She says as she enters the kitchen. Her mom looks up from cooking with a smile. "Hi, Bonnie how was school and practice?" Bonnie sits on the stool, "School was great, there was a new guy today. And as for practice we added four more girls to the squad and the routine is not solid, but it's getting there." Her mother nods. "Oh, your father will be back late, and as for your car it should be fixed by Thursday." Bonnie smiles. "Okay thanks." She grabs a plate and taking it upstairs to her room. After she eats the does her homework and reading for the next day. She checks her phone no messages. She turns on her alarm.

With a sigh she goes to sleep with dreams of a great school year and a certain someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Boy next Door

The first week back to Mystic High went by so fast, Bonnie was happy with all the accomplishments she had achieved this week. Her paper was given an +A, she has somewhat is getting the hang of trig, history was always interesting, and her physics class is getting better, but it's her last class French ll that she enjoys the most (not because there is an attractive guy who speaks the language as if he's lived there his whole life). She shakes her head and gets up out of her bed. She knows that her family is gone, her dad is at work, while her mom goes to her book club taking Jamie over to his friends house on the way. Bonnie has the whole house to herself. She grabs a fresh pair of clothes and takes a shower she then goes downstairs to fix herself some breakfast.

While she eats she notices a figure walking his dog just past her house. She shoots up. _No way that was Enzo. He didn't tell me he lived nearby._ She opens her front door and runs out saying. "Enzo!" The man with the dog stops and turns around. He smirks walking his way back to her. "Well, hello Bonnie." Enzo says with a smile. Bonnie smiles back. "Hey and who is this?" She looks down at the puppy chocolate lab with blue eyes. "This is Choco." Bonnie kneels and the pup automatically walks over and licks her hand. "Well, he sure is handsome." Enzo chuckles. Bonnie stands crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know you lived in the neighborhood." Enzo smiles with a small shrug. "Well, you never asked, love." Bonnie feels the blush start to creep on her face.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" He asks after a short while. Bonnie shrugs. "I don't know maybe work on the routine for the game next week. Then do some cleaning." Enzo tilts his head. "Really? That seems like a rather boring day." Bonnie puts her hands on her hips. "Oh, and how do you think I should spend my Saturday?" He smirks, "Well how about you spend it with me by giving me a tour of this town?" Bonnie thinks about it before she smiles. "Well there's no harm in that, but on two conditions." Enzo smirks, "And those are?" Bonnie's smile widens. "1: we take my car and 2: you bring Choco." Enzo sighs, "Alright fine, so we meet back here in an hour?" Bonnie nods. She turns and runs back into her house. She quickly closes the door behind her before dashing up to her room and pulling her closet door open. _Bonnie what is wrong with you?! It's not a date, he's just an acquaintance. Yeah a very handsome one at that!_ She shakes her head then grabs what she going to wear.

A orange tube top with a capris, her white light jacket and flats. She adds a just some eyeliner and mascara to her face then she pulls her long hair back. Nodding to herself in her mirror she grabs her purse unplugging her phone from the charger and her keys. She walks downstairs opening the door then locking it behind her. When she turns she sees Enzo leaning against her car so casually with Choco sitting obediently next to him. _He looks so hot right now and having a dog is a plus._ Bonnie shakes her head and walks over to her green 2014 Volkswagen beetle she unlocks it. Without a word he get's in on the passenger side he holds Choco in his lap. Bonnie pulls out of the driveway and there off. The ride into town is silent except for little Choco's adorable whimper and yawn.

"So what's the first stop?" Enzo asks. Bonnie smiles, "All the places that have Mystic Falls in the title." He chuckle, "That would be a start. What are the ten places named after this town?" Bonnie shakes her head, "There's actually seven, I'll start from the most important, we don't need to visit the school since you know where it is." And that's exactly what she does. Starting with Mystic Falls Hospital and Medical Center, Then the Police Station, Cemetery, the Church, and finally the Bank. "Well, thanks for that, so where to next?" Bonnie pulls out of the Bank parking lot with a smile. "I want to show you the library." Enzo laughs. After that she pulls up at the Mystic Grill.

"How come this wasn't part of the tour in the beginning?" Bonnie takes a seat, "Because it's the Mystic Grill there is no Falls what so ever." Enzo takes a seat across from her he ties Choco to his chair. Soon a waiter comes and it's none other than. "Hey, Matt." Matt nods and hands them their menus. After they order their drinks Matt leaves to get them. "So, what's Matt's problem? He doesn't seem to like me so much." Bonnie smiles weakly, "Yeah, but don't worry about it he's been bitter since Stefan and his brother Damon moved to town, three years ago." Enzo raises a brow. "Really? Is there a reason for that?" Before she could answer Matt comes back with their drinks. He sets them down then he get's their food order before leaving. Bonnie sighs she looks straight into Enzo hazel brown eyes, "I don't understand it, but I feel like I can trust you and I hardly know you." He smiles, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, love. Sometimes my curiosity get's the better of me."

"Yeah I guess we can save that for another time." Enzo nods. "How about we play 20 questions that way we get to know each other better." Bonnie nods, "That's a great idea I'll ask first. So what is your favorite color?" He chuckles.

"Grey, while most think it's dull I find it mysterious. And yours?"

"It's green and it has nothing to do with my eyes I just enjoy nature. Favorite food?"

"Hmm anything Italian, risotto to be exact. What's yours?"

"I like Cajun pasta, what is your favorite animal, besides little Choco."

"A Black Panther, they are mysterious and misunderstood. And you?"

"A Panda they are just free spirits. Favorite sport besides baseball?"

"Fencing. And what about you besides Cheerleading?"

"Gymnastics is always a great way to get some new routines. Favorite book?"

"Of Mice and Men. And yours?"

"Playing for Keeps?" Bonnie noises Enzo raises a playful brow at her she blushes. "Favorite movie?"

"The Mask of Zorro. What? It's a classic. So what's yours?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Enzo nods and their food comes a few minutes later.

Matt though very standoffish to Enzo, but get's Choco some water and a piece of chicken. They stop there questions to eat and just enjoy some peace. It's short lived when Bonnie sees Caroline and Tyler approaching. "Bonnie. Enzo. Hi!" Bonnie smiles and get up to hug her. "Hey Care and Tyler what are you doing here?" Caroline lifts her bags on each arm. "I'm out shopping for tonight's Back to School Party." Bonnie looks at her puzzled. "Bonnie you are one of the most popular girls at school how do not know about this?" Bonnie shrugs, "I don't focus on the gossip like you and Elena do." Tyler nods his spiked head laughing. "Bonnie you have to come and Enzo too, he can be your date." Bonnie's cheeks get hot. "Caroline!" Tyler and Enzo chuckle. "Hey, unless you want to go with Matt..." Bonnie huffs. "Fine I'll be there just don't make a big deal out of all this like last time."

Caroline pouts. "It's not my fault that your so irresistible. I'll come by your house in two hours and I'll bring Elena." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Okay whatever I'm assuming it's at Tyler's?" Caroline smiles with a nod, "Great see you there Enzo." She quickly pulls Tyler away not giving him a chance to say bye. "Do I get a say in any of this?" Enzo asks. Bonnie shakes her head, "Sadly when Caroline get's like this it's easier for everyone to just go with it. Whether you like the idea or not." Enzo nods then takes a sip of his water. They finish eating and Bonnie pays and they leave heading back. Bonnie knows that he lives in her area, but she just doesn't know where. Once they stop in front of her house she cuts off the engine.

"So, when does this party start?" Enzo asks once they are both out of her car. Bonnie checks her messages, "It starts at 8." He nods turning away he walks with Choco to the house right next to hers. Bonnie's eyes widen. _No way, he's my new neighbor and I never noticed?!_ "I'll come over around 7:45 to pick you up." All she could do was nod he unlocks his house and goes in. Shaking her head Bonnie walks up the steps to her house and unlocks the door closing it behind her. She goes to the kitchen grabs a bottled water and heads up to her room. She puts her purse down kicking off her shoes before climbing on her bed. She drinks most of her water before setting it down on her nightstand and takes a nap. She wakes up 45 minutes later to her phone vibrating.

She pick it up and checks her messages she gets up and goes downstairs to let Elena and Caroline in. "I brought over some outfits that I bought that I thought would look amazing on you." Bonnie nods to Caroline after they step in and she shuts the door. She follows her friends to her room. Caroline has laid out the clothes she had brought. "You both know I'm more than capable of dress myself right?" Elena nods, "Yes, Bon we know. But since your 'date' is Enzo we had to help." Bonnie rolls her eyes sitting on her bed. "You mean take control." They all laugh. Bonnie takes all three outfits to her bathroom she tries on the orange strapless jumpsuit on first she looks at herself in the mirror she doesn't like it, but walks out to show her friends. "Maybe not that one." Caroline says Elena nods her head in agreement. Relived Bonnie walks back into her bathroom she tries on the sleeveless peach crop top with a white lace skirt next. She like this one better than the first she walks out to show them.

"I like it." Elena says. Caroline tilts her head with her arms crossed. "I just don't know." Bonnie sighs and goes back to try on the final outfit. A purple tube top with denim short shorts Bonnie is unsure with this look, walks out anyway. Elena frowns. "It looks great!" Caroline says. Bonnie shakes her head and goes back into her bathroom. She takes off the shorts and grabs the white lace skirt she likes it better. Nodding to herself she opens the door, but does not go out she plugs in her flat iron and straightens her long black hair. "Hey that is a nice look on you Bon." She smiles in the mirror at her friends. Once she's done she applies a small amount of make-up to her face she grabs her white and purple wedges slipping them on. "Bonnie you look so amazing, Enzo is going to die when he sees you."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Care, really?" Her blonde friends shrugs. "We will see you there, Caroline we have to go and get ready." They leave Bonnie shakes her head. She grabs her phone and purse she receives a text from Enzo. Leaving note for her parents she locks the house and finds him leaning casually against her car. He looks great in his grey V-neck shirt with black pants and shoes his hair combed back. "You look lovely." He says. Bonnie blushes. "Thanks you look great too." He smirks. "Shall we be off then?" Bonnie nods unlocking her car.

They buckle up Bonnie starts her car and pulls out of the driveway. The ride to Tyler's is brief, and quiet and she can't help, but notice Enzo glancing at her the whole ride there. When she pulls up at the Lockwood Mansion she looks over at Enzo and smiles. "Not what you were expecting?" Enzo shakes his head. They get out of the car and walk inside and for some odd reason Bonnie had a feeling something good would happen tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I got a Feelin'

As soon as they step into the house Bonnie can hear the bass of the music booming she takes Enzo's arm pulling him through the crowd of people to get to Caroline and Elena. She let's go and blushes he just smiles at her the leans over.

"Would you like a drink?" Bonnie nods and Enzo goes to get them some. She feels someone loops their arm through hers.

"Hey Care." Her blonde friend gives her a cheeky smile.

"Hi, I saw you come in with Enzo where did he go?"

"To get us some drinks." Caroline nods then giggle.

"Tyler how much has she had?" Tyler turns around.

"Just three I swear! I'll go get her some water." He leaves.

Soon Enzo comes back with two red plastic cups he hands her one. Bonnie smiles taking a drink. Enzo follows suit. "Thanks. So, are you enjoying yourself yet?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, to be fair we just got here, so we'll have to wait and see." He winks at her taking another drink. Elena walks over with Stefan. "Hey guys!" She says as she leans on her boyfriend.

"Hey, and Stefan why is she drunk? This party just started?" Bonnie places a hand on her hip. Stefan holds Elena, "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm taking care of her." The pair walks away Bonnie finishes off her drink she turns to Enzo.

"So, do you want to dance?" She asks shyly. Enzo finishes off his drink taking her cup and tossing it in the trash, then he takes her hand bring it to his lips. "I'd be delighted." Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks away she lets Enzo lead the way as make their way over to the dance floor. Bonnie rests her hands on his strong shoulders. Enzo puts his on her waist they move to the beat of some song Bonnie can't remember the name of. Bonnie looks up into his eyes for some reason they have gotten darker and she blushes.

"Come on, Bonnie." He takes her hand pulling her away from the dance floor. "Where are we going?" She shouts over the music. Enzo stays quiet leading her to the kitchen. He hands her a drink and gets one for himself Bonnie sets hers down not taking a drink. She tugs Enzo over to the beer pong table. Were Matt and Jeremy are playing.

"Have you ever played, love?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo smiles as he rests his hand on her shoulder. Jeremy wins and notices them. "Hey Bonnie, come on over!" Bonnie shakes her head at how drunk he is, but she and Enzo still make their way over. Matt looks at her stiffly then glares at Enzo.

"You want to play Bonnie?" She nods to the blonde and she pulls Enzo with her. "I want to be on his team." Enzo downs the last of his drink throwing the cup in the trashcan. Matt nods stiffly then he calls for Tyler. Enzo hands her the ball she tosses it and it lands in the middle cup Enzo hands it to her and she drinks it all. Tyler goes next and misses. Enzo gets a clean ball and tosses it in the cup on the end. He takes a long swing. Tyler calls a time-out.

"Just to make things interesting if we win you have to go skinny dipping in the pool." Bonnie smirks feeling slightly bold she says. "And if we when you have to kiss Matt on the lips for two minutes." Tyler and Matt's eyes widen.

"You are a cruel woman, Bonnie." Tyler says. She shrugs. "Tyler your one to talk trying to see my best friend naked in you pool." They all turn around to see Caroline with Elena and Stefan in tow. Tyler looks down, Matt grabs the ball then he tosses it in the center he grabs the cup and downs his drink. 45 minutes have gone by and there was one cup left on Bonnie and Enzo's side. While Tyler and Matt had three left. Enzo cleans the ball for her she takes it and tosses towards the final cup and it lands in there perfectly. Elena and Caroline shout and rush over to hug Bonnie Enzo gets a clap on the shoulder from Stefan. Bonnie picks up the last cup and she drinks half before giving the rest to Enzo. He downs it and then looks over at Matt and Tyler.

"Somebody get the timer ready." Caroline pulls her phone out and looks over at her pleading boyfriend. "Sorry, babe maybe next time you'll learn." Matt jokingly puckers up then takes Tyler in his arms there are whoops and hollers heard from every part of the room. Soon everyone leaves Except for Bonnie, Enzo, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and his girlfriend Anna. They clean everything up and take a seat in Tyler's rather large living room. Bonnie sits next to Elena with Enzo on the over side.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Matt groans and Tyler shakes his head. "Oh, come on, please?" Elena nods.

"Okay Elena truth or dare?" Elena thinks then says, "Truth." Caroline pouts.

"Fine, is it true that you used to smoke pot with your little brother?" Elena gasps then grabs a pillow.

"Jeremy!" She hits him with it. "Okay, enough. Caroline truth or dare?" Caroline thinks then says.

"Dare." Elena smirks, "You have to kiss Matt for 60 seconds." Caroline's eyes widen she sighs then stands moving over to Matt. She pulls him to her lips for a minute then pulls away.

"Enzo, truth or dare?" Enzo smiles. "Dare." Caroline whispers to Elena then she looks over at Bonnie.

"Okay, you have to play seven minutes in heaven with Bonnie." Bonnie's eyes widen for a second and then she stands. "Fine set a timer, Care." She waits for Enzo to rise then shows him to the nearest closet and they go inside switching on the light.

"Who the hell has a chair in their closet?" He asks as she closes the door. Bonnie shrugs she rubs her arm her boldness is starting to wear off. "Bonnie, we don't have to do anything we can just talk." He takes a seat in the chair Bonnie stays where she is. "Come here, Bonnie sit on my lap." She hesitantly does so.

"Bonnie, I know we only known each other for a week, but I can't help my attraction towards you." Bonnie looks down at him her eyes wide.

"Well, that makes this less awkward then. I feel it too." She smiles shy. Enzo smiles up at her then he takes her cheek in his hand and brings her lips down on his. Bonnie's eyes close as she wraps he arm around his neck trying to get closer to him. Enzo opens his mouth slightly Bonnie mimics him their tongues clash Bonnie moans and shifts in his arms so her whole body is facing his. Enzo's hands go back to her waist pulling her even closer to him. He breaks the kiss to places buffer fly like kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her neck. Bonnie sighs against him.

He finds his way back to her lips Bonnie starts to rock against him, but Enzo stops her. He pulls away catching his breath and then a knock comes from behind the door. "Hey guys your time is up." Bonnie quickly gets up and goes over to the door. Enzo stands as she opens it to reveal Anna. Bonnie steps out with Enzo right behind her. When they get back to their friends Bonnie blushes then checks her phone.

"Guys as much fun as this is I have to go." Her friends understand and they tell her to drive safely. Bonnie stumbles out of the Lockwood's house. Enzo grabs her waist. "Give me your key's Bonnie." She mumbles something under her breath, but hands him her key's. He unlocks her door first getting her inside and strapping her in. He opens the drives side starts her car then pulls out heading back home. Bonnie nervous the whole ride back, not because her parents don't trust her, but because of Enzo. When he pulls up at her house he turns off the engine and gets out. He opens her door and she steps out and turns to him.

Enzo wraps his arms around her waist. "Bonnie." She looks up into his eyes. "I had a nice time, and you are not officially my beer pong partner for life." She smiles.

"I can agree with you on that." He smirks. "Bonnie, would like to go out with me?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"Um, yeah, sure. Sometime next week?" Enzo nods he kisses gently on the lips then pulls back. "That will be great, well good night Bonnie." He walks up to his house unlocking his door. Bonnie does the same heading straight up to her room after she grabs a bottled water and some aspirin. She changes out of her clothes as sits on her bed. She looks out her window and sees Enzo taking off his shirt she notices his tattoos on his back. Bonnie can't seem to look away. Her phone vibrates her eyes widen.

 **Bonnie** _Enzo_

 _Enjoying the view?_

 **Is it bad to say that I am?**

 _Not at all, love. I don't mind the view from this side either._

Bonnie quickly covers up with her robe.

 **Goodnight, Enzo.** She looks up the window to see him laughing, she rolls her eyes and turns off her lamp.

 _Goodnight, beautiful._

Bonnie gasps, then smiles she gets under her covers and gets some sleep knowing she'll have a pounding headache in the morning.

The next week comes and Bonnie is enjoying it the routine that she had the squad work on is coming together perfectly. Caroline approaches her after practice with a flyer. It's for Homecoming Queen. "Your running too, Care?" She nods. "It'll be some friendly competition." Bonnie nods she looks up in the bleacher to see Enzo. He grabs their bags and heads down to her. "Hey, Enzo so are taking anyone to the Homecoming Dance next week?" Enzo shakes his head, but looks at Bonnie. "No, not yet." They walk out of the gym together. "So, the theme this year is Fire and Ice?" Caroline nods excitedly.

"So, are you going to make posters with Elena?" Caroline shakes her head. "No, I have my own ideas that I want to put into place, see you guys tomorrow." She runs to the football field Bonnie signs up then turns to Enzo. "Do you need some help with these posters?" Bonnie smiles. "Yes, if you want to help." Enzo opens his car putting their stuff in the backseat. "I would love to, but we have to make a stop first." They drive to a Walmart and get some Blue and red poster paper, sharpies, fancy fire and ice stickers and that was it Enzo paid for it all and they headed back to her place.

Bonnie unlocks the door when they get their she stops in the kitchen to say hi to her mom and brother. "Hey, Mom Enzo and I will be in my room working on some posters for Homecoming." Her mother looks up at them, "Hello, Lorenzo. And okay honey, just leave the door open." She nods and they head up to her room. Bonnie puts her stuff down and grabs some clothes heading to her shower. When she comes out twenty minutes later Enzo has already made four signs for her. She looks them over. "So, what do you think so far?" Bonnie hugs him.

"Enzo these look amazing you are an artist." Enzo shrugs. He gets some tape and places the photo of her in the center. She nods her head in approval. They make at least ten posters once that's done she makes a list of all the looks she's going to have to wear throughout the next two weeks. She looks over at Enzo who is watching her in awe. "What?" He shakes his head and pulls her onto his lap. "I want to take you out this weekend." He says against her neck. Bonnie shivers. "Okay, where?" She fills him smile. "I can't tell you that, love." Bonnie rolls her eyes getting off him and places the posters near her bag. "Well since that's it I think you should get going, my dad should be home any minute now." Enzo stands taking her in his strong arms and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, same time?" She nods he gives one last peck before leaving. "Bonnie and Enzo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Bonnie grabs her pillow and starts chasing after her brother. "Jamie shut up!" When he's in his room with the door locked she goes downstairs to get something to eat then does her homework and then she calls it a night she moans. _It's going to be a long two weeks._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 That smile

When Bonnie wakes up that Friday morning she shuts off her alarm clock. With a yawn and a stretch, she gets up grabbing her clothes from her chair she walks out of her room to the bathroom. Locking the door, she turns on the water stripping down to nothing she grabs her body wash and once the water is warm enough she steps in. With a sigh, she cleans herself up and gets out turning off the water and wrapping her towel around her. She brushes her hair, then plugs in her straightener. Once her hair is done she dress in mint green capri pants, with a grey tube top with matching shoes and to finish her look is white light jacket. She brushes her teeth taking her mini mouthwash with her as she leaves the bathroom. When she's in her room she grabs her school bag, her cheer bag and finally, her posters she walks downstairs and places her stuff by the door. She walks to the kitchen to see her mom making french toast and hash browns.

"Good morning, Mom." Bonnie says as she takes a seat.

"Good morning, Bonnie." Abby says as she turns around with two plates setting one down in front of Bonnie and the other for herself.

"So, did Dad leave for his business trip?" Her mother nods then sips her coffee.

"Yes, which means he won't be here for the rest of the month." Bonnie's eyes shoot up.

 _Not for the rest of the month? He's going to miss the homecoming game and the coronation. Well, Bonnie let's be honest when has he ever really been there for you when you or Jamie needed it?_ They eat the rest of their food in silence and soon Jamie comes running downstairs.

"Jamie what have I told you about running in the house?" Abby asks calmly.

"Not to do it." He says. Bonnie laughs then looks at the time.

"I have to go; Bye Jamie be good in school. And Mom have a good day at work." She takes her plate to the sink. She gets her water bottle out of the fridge then leaves. Grabbing all her stuff she walks out of her house, locking the door and to the crib where Enzo leans causally against his car. He looks good in his navy-blue shirt with black pants and shoes all going together with his signature leather jacket. He takes her posters opening the backseat and placing them in neatly, then her bags go on the floor. He closes the door and gives her a kiss. He pulls back, with concern.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie says nothing as she opens the passenger door and closes it putting on her seat belt. Enzo gets in turns on the engine then drives them to school.

"It's my Dad." She says when the light turns red. Enzo takes her hand.

"What happened?"

"He's not going to be there for the last two days of homecoming week. He's a busy man so it's not that important." They had just pulled into the school parking lot. Enzo cuts off the engine.

"Bonnie, I'm sure that if he could be there for you he would."

Bonnie nods her head, he gets out and she rolls her eyes. She gets out taking her posters and her school bag while Enzo carries his and her cheer bag. Once inside she sees Caroline and Tyler who's holding all her posters. "Hey Bonnie. Hi Enzo." She waves them over. Bonnie opens her bag and pulls out the tape she hands Enzo her other posters as she puts one up next to the lockers on the wall behind Caroline. Once she positions it were she wants she tapes the corners then smiles at Enzo's work. The quartet then move to the cafeteria and hang up posters on the opposite sides. They separate taking the rest and putting them up on opposite walls all over campus and Bonnie has one last poster to put up.

She sees that the science department doesn't have any homecoming posters up yet, so she places her final poster there. She turns to Enzo with a smile.

"Looks like that's all of them, love." He says as he gives her a hug.

"Yeah, we should get to class." He nods placing his hand on her shoulder as they walked to English. When they walked in they didn't see their teacher, it was still pretty early, so not as many students are in just yet. Bonnie and Enzo take their seats and pull out their essays. It's not long before more students pile in and Rebekah and Valerie among them. They start gossiping as usual.

"Look Val, have you ever since such a disaster couple in your life?" She made it known for the whole class to hear.

"Well besides you and-"

"I'm not taking about the past I'm talking about right now. I mean what does he see in her?"

"Oh, I don't know. Did we ever find out what Kai saw in her?"

"He saw something, and she's probably the reason he got killed. I mean she was there when it happened-"

"I didn't kill him!" Bonnie exclaims. The entire class looks at her. Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Of course, you didn't Bonnie. Rebekah and Valerie, you will have detention after school, harassing students is not tolerated. Now, if everyone will turn in their essays we can move on to the next chapter."

Everyone does so, and Mrs. Sommers starts the lesson Bonnie isn't paying much attention her thoughts are all over the place and soon the class is over. Robotic like Bonnie puts her stuff away and mumbles to Enzo that she'll see him in History she takes her bags and leaves without another word. She doesn't focus as much as she should have in her next class. Elena tries to talk to her, but she won't budge. History was the only class that she put her focus on that day she didn't talk to any of her friends or even react when Enzo gave her a hug she was emotionless and she even cancelled practice she just wanted to go home.

Enzo took her bags and put them in the back seat then got in they drove back home in utter silence. Once they pulled up at her house Bonnie was already getting out of his car. "Bonnie, wait!" She stops and looks up at him, he looks so worried about her.

"Bonnie, please talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"Tomorrow." She says.

"What?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, you still want to take me out, don't you?"

"Oh, Bonnie I do, but not like this. I would rather you be in a better mood."

Bonnie walks over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's sweet of you, but if I don't tell you about what happen with Kai, then I never will." With that she gets her bags and opens her door then locks it behind her. The house is empty she walks upstairs to her room tossing her bags on her chair then jumps on her bed and sobs. All the pain she had been holding back is finally coming out. It makes her happy that she wasn't wearing any make-up or it would have been all over her pillow. She takes a deep breath and sits up wiping the remainder of her tears away. She gets her phone out of her bag and plugs it in then she gathers some nightwear and heads to the bathroom. She turns on the water letting the whole place fill with steam before she steps in.

Bonnie sighs as the hot water hits her skin. Her muscles relax all the tension is gone. After about 15 minutes she turns off the shower and gets a towel wrapping it around her. Once she's dry she puts on her pj's then goes downstairs to get something to eat. Then she gets her homework done by then her mom and brother are home and she's about to go to sleep when she gets a text from Enzo.

 _Dress comfortable, and bring something to swim in. Goodnight, I'll come by around 10._

Bonnie smiles and then frowns. Shaking her head, she turns off her lamp pulling the covers over her. She is thrilled and terrified for this date, but she knows she needs to give him a chance. With that in mind Bonnie goes to sleep.

* * *

When her alarm goes off the next morning she feels anxious and giddy for her date. She gets out of bed and goes straight downstairs to see her mother making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." Abby turns around and smiles.

"Good morning, you're up awfully early." Bonnie blushes.

"Well, I do have a date today."

"With Lorenzo?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"How?" Abby shrugs.

"I'm your mother I know everything." Bonnie rolls her eyes and smiles. They eat in comfortable silence and then she glances at the clock in the stove knowing she only has an hour and a half to get ready. She cleans her plate before going upstairs she grabs her robe and some clean underwear before taking a shower. Once that's done and she's dry she ties robe in her then goes back to her room she has narrowed it down to two looks either her sky-blue halter top with green shorts and checker vans or her floral purple sundress with her white vans. Bonnie decides to go with her first choice and changes the shoes once she's dressed she brushes her hair and does a fish tail braid to it and the grabbing her purse she goes downstairs.

She doesn't have to wait long soon Enzo rings her doorbell right on time, but before she can get to it she sees Jamie run an answer it.

"Hello, you must be Jamie." Enzo says.

"Yes, I am and you must be Enzo." Enzo nods with a smile.

"That I am, is your sister around? I'm here to pick her up." Jamie nods then says.

"BONNIE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Bonnie rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I'm right here you don't need to yell, and were just dating." She blushes at Enzo and he smirks. She side-steps her brother and is about to close the door when Jamie says.

"Don't hurt my sis, or I'll come after you." Enzo puts his hands up in surrender shaking his head.

"I won't, I promise." Bonnie rolls her eyes and closes the door locking it. She turns around and hugs him.

"You look amazing." Enzo says as they walk to his car. He opens the door for her, once she's in he's getting in on the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" Enzo shakes his head.

"Sorry, love I can't tell you, just sit back and enjoy the ride." Bonnie pouts which causes Enzo to chuckle as he takes her hand and he pulls out of her driveway. They pass many familiar streets and soon there is no more town just trees and flowers. Enzo pulls off at the most beautiful site ever. A lake and far off in the distance a waterfall. Bonnie is in awe at the whole thing. She gets out and sees Enzo pulling out a few things; a blanket and basket. Bonnie takes the blanket and then Enzo's empty hand. He points to the perfect spot and set the blanket down they sit on it Enzo puts the basket down they take in the view.

Bonnie lays her head on Enzo's shoulder she takes a deep breath. Gathering her thought's, she turns to face him. Enzo places his hand over hers in support.

"I met Kai when we were in middle school then he was a skinny and had acne. He was very smart and very polite. He was the type of good boy, that would always tuck in his shirt and comb his hair back. He changed when we started high school, I mean he was still smart, but he wanted to fit in. So, he worked to get nicer clothes and by then his face was clear of all acne and he was moving on up. I was part of the cheer squad and was excelling at all me classes, like Kai and then he finally asked me out he was such a gentleman and so sweet. We dated up until summer of last year. He was going down a dark path his dad had died and his mom was not the best, he felt alone so he started doing drugs and I wanted to help him get through it, he needed someone to help him. Kai didn't want any of my help, but I kept at it and one night I followed him to find his dealer, but Kai saw me and told me to leave. I refused to move and then other dealers came and Kai didn't have the sum they had asked for so they open fire. He literally took a bullet for me and I-" Bonnie feels Enzo's arms around her waist hugging her close to him.

"Bonnie what happened to him was not your fault, you were trying to help him get better and he refused it. Kai knows now that in the end you stood by him. He would have wanted you to remember the good times you had not the bad." Bonnie continues to sob into his shirt, Enzo just holds her closer. They stay that way for a while then Bonnie pulls back Enzo whips the remainder of her tears away then gets a napkin out of the basket and wipes her face clean then he kisses her cheek.

"Are you feeling, better?" Bonnie nods then pulls the basket closer she opens it and finds some sandwiches, water and some brownies for dessert. They eat in comfortable silence, then move the basket away any lie down and look at the clouds for a while. Then they leave, Bonnie folds the blanket holding it in one arm and taking Enzo hand. He puts everything back in his trunk then he pulls Bonnie into his arms and kisses her softly and passionate. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck. After a while they pull away Enzo opens her door and they head back the way they came. Bonnie feels like a bunch of weight has been lifted from her shoulders she looks at Enzo and sees him smiling not smirking she smiles too, feeling better than ever.

* * *

 ** _Don't hate me! I still have the second part of that date to write! And I'm going to warn you now that there will be many time jumps in this story. So tell me what you liked about it and I will do my best to get the next chapter out before I go on vacation next week. Until next time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Question

Bonnie's smile fades when they park at their next destination, which is in front of her house. She turns to Enzo confused. He smiles.

"This date isn't over yet, love."

He cuts off the engine getting out of his seatbelt. Bonnie does the same not sure what's going on. Enzo grabs the blanket and the basket. Then takes her hand in his they walk towards his house. Bonnie is in shock she's never been here. He lets go of her hand and opens the door. He opens it and she steps inside. The inside is way bigger than the outside. Venetian plaster walls and antique beams give this the sense of history that figures so prominently in elegant Southern style. Gracefully turned-wood furnishings including a fainting lounge join posh but soothing fabrics to increase the elegance. Full panels hang from ceiling to floor. But the palette of dreamy cream and taupe with accents of blue and chocolate ensures that all is easy on the eye, an imperative for true elegance.

"It's beautiful." Enzo shrugs.

"It's my mother's idea." Bonnie nods still in awe of how amazing his house is.

"If you think this is great wait to you see the pool." Enzo takes her hand leading her to his backyard which was just as big as his living room. Bonnie's eyes widen at the site. _Jeez he better off than I had originally thought._ Once they are in the back Bonnie looks in awe at the sight. "Okay, we seriously need to have a party back here." Enzo shakes his head with a chuckle. Removing his shirt, he jumps in his huge pool. Bonnie removes her top and shorts then jumps in as well. When she resurfaces Enzo pulls her close, looking into her eyes.

"What are you thinking, love?" Bonnie blinks shaking her head. "Sorry I just, had a lot on my mind." Enzo tilts her chin up to look into her eyes he smiles.

"No, I understand Bonnie, really, I do. Are you better now?" Bonnie nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then she pulls away from him and swims away. She squeals when he pulls her under and then splashes him like crazy when they surface. Enzo chuckles the pushes her up against the side of the pool. Bonnie takes his face in her hands and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Bonnie sighs against his mouth wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking against him. Enzo gives a slight chuckle and moved to her neck leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Bonnie closes her as her hands massage his scalp he pulls away after a while. They play Marco Polo and Bonnie knows for a fact that Enzo is cheating because he's always in a close proximity of her when she says 'Marco'. Not that she minds she enjoys having his arms wrapped around her.

It starts to get late and they get out and hour before the sunsets and dry off. Bonnie leans her head on his shoulder and his hand goes around her waist. They head inside once the sunsets. Enzo walks Bonnie to her door placing his hands back on her waist. Bonnie smiles as she looks at him.

"I had a really great time with you." Enzo smiles.

"As did I, and I would love to take you out again, if you'd let me."

Bonnie nods. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd like that."

He nods then pulls her close to give a goodnight kiss before releasing her and taking a step back.

"I'll see you Monday." Enzo nods, "I'll be here to pick you up."

Bonnie nods. "Goodnight, Enzo."

He smiles, "Goodnight, Bonnie."

He then turns and walks back to his house. Bonnie pulls her keys out and unlocks her door. She says hi to her mom and Jamie before going upstairs to take a shower. Once she's clean and in her tank and shorts she goes to bed.

* * *

On Monday Bonnie wakes up to her alarm sighs then gets up. It's the week of the Homecoming game and the dance. After her shower Bonnie gets dresses in her superhero costume. She grabs her bag and then heads downstairs. When she enters the kitchen, she sees her mom sitting down sipping her coffee as she reads the paper.

"Good morning, mom."

Abby smiles. "Good morning, Vixen." Bonnie blushes. **(A/N: if you don't know who I mean watch the Justice League or Season 2 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow.)**

Abby laughs. "Oh, Bonnie you look nice, and it's a nice change from all the Storm cosplay you normally do." At that Bonnie playfully rolls her eyes grabbing some cereal and milk. Her brother Jamie comes down soon after setting his stuff down and grabbing a bowl. He mumbles a good morning as he gets his cereal.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Bonnie asks.

"The kids in my class are picking on me, because my dad isn't around." Abby puts down her mug.

"Oh, sweetie of course, he's around." Jamie shakes his head.

"No, he's not! He doesn't care about me anymore, just his stupid job!" Bonnie's eyes widen she then looks at the time and gets up grabbing her backs she leans in close to her mom.

"I'll talk to him later. Bye Jamie." He waves not really listening.

Her mom nods and Bonnie leaves locking the door behind her. Enzo meets her half-way up her drive and gives her a hug then takes her bag. Bonnie straps in with a sigh. Enzo gets in and does the same they head off to school.

"Nice costume, love." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Thanks." Enzo turns into the school lot finding his parking spot. They walk inside and see Caroline dresses as Artemis with the bow and quiver. She turns around.

"Wow Bonnie, you look stunning. And it's nice to see you as someone other than Storm for a change." Bonnie shakes her head but smiles.

"And you look amazing, and it's also a nice change from you being Supergirl. But try not to shoot anyone if they try and take to you man." Caroline rolls her eyes. The bell sounds and it's off to class. Enzo and Bonnie walk to their English class and take their seats. Class soon starts and fifteen minutes later Rebekah and Valerie walk in. Mrs. Sommers takes their note and continues on with her lesson. When the class ends they pack up and head off to their next class. Enzo gives Bonnie a kiss on the cheek before going to his Physics class and she heads in her Trig.

Taking her seat next to Elena who's dressed up as Wonder woman she pulls out her notebook and homework.

"So, has Enzo asked you to homecoming yet?" Elena asks Bonnie shakes her head.

"No, but's it's only Monday he has time, and even if he doesn't ask I'm not worried." Elena looks at her skeptical.

"Why not, Bon?"

"Because why, should I be? It's just a dance." Elena shakes her head. Class starts and they turn in their work before starting the lecture. Once the class is over and they have their homework assignments they leave going their separate ways till lunch. Enzo waits for her outside and he takes her books and then wraps his arm around her waist as they walk to history.

Taking their seats, they pull out their notes and study for a bit before Mr. Saltzman comes in and they put their notes away ready to take the first test they have in the class. Bonnie's not worried about it since she does love history, but her brother was still on her mind. When everyone was finished with the test Mr. Saltzman gave them their homework and the assignment that they had recently turned in. No, surprise that Bonnie got her A+ and soon class was over and it was lunchtime. As she and Enzo walked towards the cafeteria he pulled her to the side gently.

"I want to have lunch with only you today, I have to talk to you." Bonnie nods they go inside grab some lunch and Enzo leads her to a table further away from everyone, but close enough to where she could spot her friends. They sit and eat in silence for a while and then Enzo looks over at her his expression serious.

"Enzo-" He holds up one hand to stop her then pulls out a guitar that Bonnie didn't even see there. He sings her and whiles she was mesmerized by his voice she did not notice their friends gather around, of the sign that Tyler and Stefan were holding.

"Bonnie Bennett will you go to homecoming dance with me?" Bonnie blushes she then sees the small banquet flowers in his hands purple lilies. Bonnie nods giving him a yes, as he gives her the flowers and a kiss. Their friends cheer and Bonnie hides her head in Enzo's shoulder he chuckles.

"It's alright, love." Then bell soon sounds and they go to their other classes, Bonnie feels as though she is walking on air for the rest of the day. When the last bell of the day chimes Bonnie and Enzo head to his car and they head home. Enzo pulls up to the side of her house and they get out. He wraps his arm around her waist turning her around to face him. He leans down and kisses her Bonnie sighs into the kiss threading her fingers in his hair. She pulls away with a smile and he gives her one in return.

"See, you tomorrow." He says then lets her go. Bonnie nods the smile not leaving her face as she walks up to her porch and unlocks the door. Once it's locked behind her she goes to her room only to find that her door is open, and when she enters she sees her little brother crying on her bed. She rushes over tossing her bag to the floor.

"Jamie, what happened?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys it has been a while hasn't it? I'm going to be honest and say that between school and work I have not had the time to write much of anything, and on top of that I had some serious writers block for several of my stories. So, all I can say is that I will try my best to update as much as I can when I have the time. I also want to say thanks to those who are still reading it means so much to me. So let me know what you thought of this chapter and Bonnie and Enzo's relationship so far, and what do you think about Jamie's situation? I want to also say that their will be a time jump soon, not going to tell you when just yet. Until next time...**_


End file.
